Dream Dancer
by Dartmoor'Swan
Summary: Everything Seems like a normal day for the Teen Titans. Life is going fine. Beast Boy and Raven are finally going out. What happens when Beast Boy needs to save a young girl from eternal pain? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing intensely, screaming and jumping up and down, in the common room of the Teen Titan's Tower. Their fingerswere tapping so furiously on the controllers that the three onlookers were mildly surprised they didn't break them.

"I'm so kicking your butt, you little grass stain!"

"I'm goin' to beat you this time, Cy!"

"No way... YOU PASSED ME! HOW COULD YOU PASS ME?"

'Hee hee. Go me and my secret weapon of attack,' Beast Boy thought happily as he pulled in front of Cyborg's car. 'I'm going to win! OH MY GOSH - I'M GOING TO WIN FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!' BB's lead was getting larger and larger, and even though Cy was trying his hardest, he couldn't catch up. Robin and Starfire were yelling encouragements. Raven was watching silently from the corner, a ghost of a smile playing over her mouth. She wasn't allowed to feel emotion, but she couldn't help being happy and proud for her boyfriend. He was just so overjoyed. Her eyes quickly darted around to make sure nothing was breaking. The finish line was in sight. Only a few more seconds and Beast Boy would be victorious. Just a little further. And the screen went blank, red lights flashing all though the tower. A new image flashed upon the TV, one of Jump City.

"Nooooooo!" Beast Boy cried as he fell to his knees, his eyes wide and glassy. "I was so close," he whispered. Cyborg looked down at his best friend and couldn't help feeling a twinge of sympathy for him. That didn't mean he would go any easier on the changeling next time.

Raven walked over and, uncharacteristically, went on her knees and gave BB a quick hug, whispering "next time" into his ear. Beast Boy shivered. Raven got up, pulling her hood over her head to cover the blush that had creeped over her face. She might love Beast Boy, but that didn't mean she suddenly loved public displays of affection as well.

"Looks like we got a new criminal on our hands team." Robin said taking control of the situation as usual. "Female, robbing a bank, not armed, so we should be on the look out for any kind of power. No civilians in sight luckily." He placed a hand on BB's shoulder causing the green changeling to get up with a look of determination. "Titans GO!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

at the bank robbery...

_KRTHAWK!_ One of the support beams in the old warehouse they had followed the villain to snapped as Robin was thrown through it. He lay there for a few moments dazed, which could have been his demise if Starfire hadn't thrown a torrent of star-bolts at the tow-headedgirl. The girl leapt away skillfully to have red energy come slithering out of a gem she wore around her neck and shock Starfire. A smirk was apparent on her face until it was wiped off when she literally ran into Beast Boy as a polar bear. With one of his massive paws he swiped at her collar bone. One of his claws sliced through the purple satin string holding necklace she wore.

"No!" she screeched and took off, disappearing into grey smoke.

"Well... that was different." Raven commented dryly.

"Ya, I know. Hey y'all, what's this?" Cy bent down to pick up the ruby gem.

"Oh, uh, must have cut it off accidentally with my claws."

"Do you think it will be causing the curse, Friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked nervously, as she had just seen a scary movie with Robin involving cursed jewels.

"Nah, probably something she just stole."

"Let me see, Cy." Beast Boy, trying to get a better look, was jumping all around. Cy tossed the ruby to him. He took onelook at it and yelped, throwing it like it had burnt him. Robin caught it.

"Beast Boy! What's up with you." Robin gazed into the stone and gasped almost letting the stone fall to the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the tower...

The Titans all stood around the kitchen counter, staring transfixed at the jewel before them. As they watched, ayoung woman was being ripped apart as vines with briers shot through her body. She fell bleeding and shredded to the forest floor. The scene immediatelychanged to a living room where a man was pointing a gun to her head, shouting at her. The same girl who was dead a moment ago was now on her knees with tears running down her face, that was until the man fired the gun.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Cy said.

"What the heck is this!" demanded Robin.

New scenes, just as awful, were playing themselves before the heroes. Never was it the same, but it was always equally hideous and ended with the girl dying.

"I...I think I know what this is." Raven's voice came out shaky and more high pitched than usual. Inside the jewel, the door to an oven exploded off it's hinges. Mentally, Raven chanted for a few seconds before she started again. "I believe this isthe Ruby of Disincarnation." They all stared at her with blank faces. "A woman was given this necklace by Athena, and she was instructed to find the most evil person in all the world and trap that person in the ruby, for there they would suffer the worst fate of all beings. They would die forever, over and over. And this isn't your pleasant die-in-your-sleep kind of thing." She took a breath. "Well, in each generation of the family, the oldest daughter would get the necklace, and Athena would give them a person to go and capture. But it was said to have been lost ages ago. Also, the jewel has special powers to help the Punishers, as they were deemed, achieve their task. That's what the red electricity was." She looked down at the stone, to see the girl die once more. When she looked back up, her teammates were all gaping at her. " What?" she asked icily. A chores of "nothings" met her ears.

"This is most awful," shuddered Starfire.

"Well what do we do about it Raven? Is there a way to return it to the rightful owner?" Robin, always trying to do the right thing, definitely didn't want to see anymore images from this prison.

"Maybe, but I would have to read up on it. Beast Boy would you _please_ stop being so immature and take your fingers out of your ears." Of course, Beast Boy didn't hear this. Black power surrounded his hands and jerked them out of his ears.

"EEK! Jeez. How can you stand to hear her scream like that?" Now it was his turn to be gaped at. "What?"

"Beast Boy, man, we can't hear anything." Cy said looking concernedly at his friend.

"No" Raven whispered as all the lights shattered over their heads.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So I'm the only person who can take her out of the ruby because I can hear her?"

"Yes."

"And she is in there because she is one of the most evil people in the world?"

"That is the theory."

"Why would Beast Boy want to do that?" Robin looked at Raven knowing that there was more going on behind those purple eyes than she was letting on. Raven, of course, was freaking out. All her emotions were screaming at the same time. Why, oh why, did this have to happen? Why did her green idiot of a boyfriend have to be able to hear this girl? Why did she always have to have the ones she loved taken away? Not that she considered Malichor a loved one anymore but... Raven had all these thoughts because she knew what it all meant. Yes, Beast Boy was the only one to be a able to free the girl, but that wasn't all. The reason only Beast Boy could hear her was because he was her soul mate. The one person that was perfect for him in the whole entire universe. If he pulled her out, it would basically mean the end of their relationship. Then again maybe this wasn't so. The changeling was an unusual case. His super hearing could have just been able to pick it up. Also, couldn't a legend about a stupid trinket be wrong? What did a nic-nak know about true love? She clung to these words with hope. In the back of her mind, Wisdom and Knowledge knew better, but they had been pushed so far back thatthey were only a tiny whisper to her now, an annoying buzzing. _"I won't tell him. There is a chance this is all a mistake."_ she decided while adding a mental SHUT UP! to all her sides.

"Well, it is quite possible that this person could be... better. Not the evil person they were. Also there is the slightest of chances this person is not bad at all, and it's all a mistake."

"Maybe Friend Beast Boy should be doing the saving of this poor soul. Not even the most evil of persons deserves this, correct?" Starfire had voiced a dilemma everyone was debating in their own heads at that time. No one deserved this, right?

"She doesn't look all that evil, does she?" Beast Boy said looking over at the drawer they had stored the gem in so that he wouldn't have to hear her cry out anymore. _"What am I thinking? This couldn't end up well, could it? Ugh... is this how Raven always feels? Always thinking about big concepts and big words."_ his thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg.

"It's not like we couldn't handle ourselves if this gal turned out on the bad side, right y'all? We can always just put her into jail if things turn out badly. Anything is better than in that thing."

"I agree with you Cyborg. I think we should pull her out, but it's really up to what Beast Boy wants to do." All the Titans faces turned to the one green face in the group. BB's brow was furled in concentration.

"Ya, lets get her out of there." He walked over to the draw they had stashed The Ruby of Disincarnation. His hand hovered over the handle before he took a deep breath and pulled it open. Screams of horror and pain once more ravished his sensitive ears. _Oh gosh, ohgoshohgoshohgosh. OK. Here goes... wait what do I do?_ He turned around and voiced his question to the group of onlookers, gem in hand.

"I don't know. There has never been a written account of anyone pulling someone out."

"Maybe you just right reach in there with your hand?"

"You could have to break it."

"Why does Friend Beast Boy just not ask her to come out?"

Beast Boy proceeded to try reaching his hand in. Then he asked the girl to come out. Each of these plans having failed, he considered the last one. Pulling out a large sledgehammer, he put the ruby on the ground. Taking aim, he did a few practice swings, like you do in golf. SLAM! The hammer hit dead on causing the ruby to break into hundreds of red particles. Three feet above everyone's heads, a shape began to form. It seemed as if all the light around them was being pulled into this ghostly form. Slowly it began to have mass. A girl with soft, smokey brown curls, and lightly tanned skin was soon before them. She wore a light blue spaghetti strap tank top and black bell bottoms. After only a few seconds, but what seemed to the Titans like an eternity, there was this pop that was felt rather than heard, and she fell. Beast Boy, with amazingly quick reactions, caught her in his arms.

"I'm going to get her to the infirmary," and Beast Boy took off towards the Teen Titans hospital area.

"I'll go, too, since he has no clue what he's doing." and Cyborg left as well. Starfire, Raven, and Robin sat in silence for a few seconds before Star gasped and pointed at the red dust that was all that remained of the once whole piece of jewelry. The dust was beginning to shake. Soon it was whizzing though the air and began to reform the gem. It clinked back to the floor where it lay as if nothing had happened. Robin walked over and quickly pocketed it before turning to the others.

"Lets go see what's going on." and they left for the infirmary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character except the girl in the gem and the plot.

Sorry I completely forgot to put this in last time. blushes

Chapter 2

Beast Boy stood by the bedside of the girl he just saved. _'Wow. She is really gorgeous. She isn't my Raven though. Wonder what color her eyes are.' _She had a button nose, full lips, and perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Cyborg was running around hooking up different machines.

"It looks like all her vital organs are stable. Brain waves are normal. Her body is just exhausted. She might be out for weeks. We need to put her on nutrients and rehydrate her. She should be fine." he explained, letting BB know what was going on. Robin, Starfire, and Raven walked in.

"How is she doing?" Robin asked straight and to the point.

"She's stable. She could wake up at anytime."

"When she does, how will she know that she's not in the Ruby any more?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly realizing this problem.

"What if she does not speak the language of American?" Starfire also had a valid point, in her own way.

"No she does. She begged for her life in English." Beast Boy said softly, his voice cracking slightly.

"Whatever happens, happens." Raven said, standing next to the changling. She slide her hand into his and squeezed lightly.

"We'll handle the situation one step at a time." Robin said trying to induce hope into his team. _'Should I have not let him do this? Am I putting the whole team at risk by letting this strange girl stay here? To late to second guess myself now. What's done is done'_ Robin concluded trying to put it out of mind. They all stood there for a while just watching the steady rise and fall of this foreign girl's chest as she breathed.

"What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a waiting game now." Cyborg answered. "There's not much more we can do. I suggest we watch over her in shifts. If she wakes up alone... I don't really want to think about the damage she could do if we weren't prepared to calm her down or sedate her."

And so it went on like that for days, each Titan taking a turn in watching over the sleeping teen. The shifts were 4 hours long each. On the 5th day of her arrival she woke up. It was noon time and Raven was on duty. Raven had a book in hand, one of her favorites. Although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she quite enjoyed these hours of quite, only a few beeps from the machines every now and then. She had just started to get into the plot of her story when she heard a soft moan. Her violet eyes looked over the top of her book. The girl in front of Raven was shaking her head back and forth. As suddenly as the motion had started it stopped. She lay still for a few moments and Raven let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _'That was strange. I should inform the others.'_ Her body didn't seem to want to move though and her eyes never left the other girls face. As Raven stared at the now passive face, the girls eyes flew open. Ice blue met deep purple and time seemed to stop. Before Raven knew what was happening the girl had ripped out the needles in her and had dashed out of the door. Raven grabbed for her communicator as she dashed after the girl.

"Titans she's awake! Do you read me? SHE'S AWAKE!" Energy leaking out of Raven began to shatter anything breakable around her. _'Damn. Can't think about it now.'_ She thought, running though the halls following the sound of footsteps. As she turned the corner she ran straight into Robin and the others.

"Which way?" Robin demanded. Raven pointed toward the stairs that lead to the roof. "Raven, stay here and regain control of your powers. Titans GO!" They went off sprinting in the direction Raven had indicated. Raven herself grumbled for a second at being left behind before turning to find somewhere to meditate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

On the roof...

"Calm down, we don't want to hurt you." Robin said, trying to be soothing. The girl didn't say a word, but it was clear with the roll of her eyes that she didn't believe him for a second.

"Dude, she isn't talking." Beast Boy, whose other identity was Captain Obvious, pointed out.

"Your not helping BB." Cyborg glared.

"Sorry. Look ummm, what did you say your name was?"

The girl lifted an eyebrow at the question as she slowly backed away from the 4 Titans that were trying to convince her that everything was fine. She knew better than that though. Sometimes her prison had given these sort of scenarios to her. She had fallen for one once. Believed everything was alright. That's when they slit her throat. She wasn't going to fall for that again. It had killed her spirit that day and she hadn't talked since. She was slowly making her way to the edge of the building, that way she could jump off and end this quickly.

"Oh, right. Oooook. Well see I pulled you out of the necklace. We found it after a battle and my girlfriend Raven, the girl who was watching over you when you woke, explained that I could pull you out and save you." He was slowly walking towards her and trying to make her relax. It seemed like it worked for a second. She was watching him critacally. _'Is what this guy is saying true? It can't be. No he is lying, just like all the other times. Although never have I gotten a green man in any of my deaths. Damn Ruby must be running out of ways to kill me. Well lets get this over with.'_ She turned away from the group and sprinted the last 5 steps to the edge. Without even the slightest hesitation she jumped off going into a dive. Before anyone else could move or before he even knew his legs were propelling him Beast Boy ran and jumped after her, turning into a hawk. He cut through the air at a much faster speed than the girl, and soon caught up to her. Shifting into a pterydactal, he caught her in his claws without hurting her. He slowly began to make their ascent up back to the top of the tower. She at first had been in such a state of shock she could do nothing. Then feeling the claws on her shoulders, even though they weren't hurting her but carrying her back through the air as one might carry an egg, she began to fight. This made it exceedingly difficult for Beast Boy to navigate properly and they landed in a tumbled mess.

"Ugh.."

"Friend Beast Boy are you alright?"

"Ya Star I'm fine." Beast Boy answered quickly before transforming into a python and swiftly wrapping himself securely over the runaway's body.

"We need some answers ." Robin said stepping in front.

'This ought to be good.' she thought, sarcastically.

"We are the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, this is Starfire and Cyborg. They guy wrapped around you is Beast Boy. The girl who was guarding you is named Raven. I believe it's your turn." Robin's tone was crisp and impatient. The only response he got was her sticking her tongue out at him. This made his face turn a very ugly puce with anger.

"We aren't goin' to kill you little miss. We, I mean Beast Boy, brought you back."

Robin pulled out the item that was causing so much problems. She stared at it. It was a rule that it could never appear inside itself. Her eyes went wide for just a moment before she fainted. Beast Boy changed back into his human form and Cyborg scooped up the girls fragile body. She shivered but didn't wake up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven pushed a steaming cup of sweet calming tea into the brunettes cold hands. She studied the girl closely. She was very pale under her tan and was visibly shaking.

"One would think that someone would be happy to be out of an eternity of pain and suffering." Raven commentated dryly.

"Raven be kind," Beast Boys said, sending a glare at his girlfriend. Raven matched his glare, a placid mask on her face.

"We need you to talk to us. It's the only way we can help." Robin tried to be as patient as possible but it was hard to do.

"Ok we'll start talking. It's October 12, 2005. Your in Titans Tower, our home, in Jump City. Do you know where that is? " Cyborg asked smoothly. She nodded her head weakly. "How long had you been in there?" he asked tentatively. Her eyes never left the ground.

"Please Friend, you must speak. We only wish to make all things better." Silence.

"You don't have to tell us anything except your name. All we need is your name." BB tried. Again, no answer.

"I can make you some of my home planet's food." Star exclaimed, trying to bring some light to the gloomy group.

"Uh, maybe later Star." Robin said tentatively. The others smiled at the thought of Stars food.

"Why were you in there? What did you do?" Raven asked steady eyes gazing at the brown haired girl. Ice blue rose to gaze just as steadily back. It was the best response they had gotten so far. Raven knew she walking a fine line, everyone had tensed at her words, but she couldn't help it. She knew what might happen. Already jealousy was rising in her making her throat burn and setting her veins on fire.

"Raven, maybe it would be best if you go and meditate somewhere." Robin said quietly, sensing the turmoil in his team mate. Raven swept out the door with a swish of her cloak and not even a second glance behind her. _'Oh, I am going to pay for that.' _Beast Boy thought sadly as he watched her leave. He looked back at the girl who had so suddenly entered their lives. He felt this kind of tug at the pit of his stomach. _Poor girl._

"I am most sorry for Raven's actions. She does not take to strangers very well. But once you know her you could not find a better friend" Star placed a hand on her shoulder. A silence consumed the group.

"Would you like to go and rest?" The green changling asked quietly. The slightest of nods met his words. The corners of his mouth turned up at having gotten a true response, even if she hadn't spoken. "Come on. Cyborg and Starfire set up a room for you." He helped her up, as she was still rather weak. Leading her down the hall to the room that was once Terra's. He stiffened a little at the thought. They walked Through the sliding doors. The walls were an off white and a bed lay in the left backhand corner. It had been a storage closet after Terra had... They didn't have time to repaint it, and they also didn't know what kinds of colors she would like. Beast Boy walked her over to the bad and she laid down. He walked back to the door, switched off lights, and paused before saying, "Sweet dreams."

Come on, you know you want to review! And I am suuuuper sorry about the time it took to post this chapter.

Muahs and hugs!


End file.
